Mortal bound Greeks
by RatchetRocks
Summary: What if the Olympians(including Hades and Hestia)where bound to a mortal by an ancient power created long before even chaos. What would happen to a mortal bound to 14 gods, would sh-HE survive? Lets find out shall we. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: sorry if this is awkward its my first story. I would like for everyone to tell me what they think and what I can improve on. And I am telling you right now updates will be sporadic at best.**

-  
I sat on a window sill looking out of the window on the second floor of my families house. My family was a wealthy one and you could see it throughout the house. The furniture was made out of the best and most expensive materials, the rooms all had different themes, every room was stocked with everything that it should have and in some cases more.  
As I sat on the window sill I thought of something I had overheard a child asking its mother. The child had said, "Mommy who is your role model?" I don't know why but the question had bothered me ever since i had heard it four days ago.  
If you were to ask me who my role model was I would most likely say that I couldn't tell you. Not because I don't have one, but because I have more than one. "How many do you have?" One might ask and the answer to that is simple. I don't know.  
Though I have to say that my greatest role models are the Greek gods and goddesses. They have many strengths, as well as many weaknesses. They are meant to be the greatest and mightiest of beings yet they might as well be human with all their flaws. And I don't mean that as an insult, no matter how much it sounds like one.  
They deal with things that we could never dream of happening to us yet we can compare it to things that have already happened. So many would say that the lines between gods and mortals are so far apart that we could never dream of even coming close, and yet... I often find myself wondering, no dreaming could it... Is it possible that they, the ancient ones, could be accepting of me, a mortal, as brother, son, uncle, cousin, or even father?  
What was I thinking? Of course they wouldn't accept me a lowly mortal and poor excuse of a man. I am frail and feminine with my wavy knee-length pitch black hair, soft and warm eyes that changed to match what I felt, slim build with slightly wide hips, petite hands and feet, and don't forget a love for kimonos. That is most likely why I'm often mistaken for a female now that I think about it... Well that or a cross dresser.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head and forced my self to remain on task. 'Any minute now...'


	2. Chapter 2

A loud ringing of bells sounded throughout every single one of the sixty-eight rooms in the house. I tilted my head to the right before I looked out the window and onto the front porch. A small smile placed itself on my lips and my body language seemed to radiate joy and giddiness as I stared at the thirteen children and two adults standing there.

"They're here!" I exclaimed softly to my self before running out of the room and into the hall. "Just a moment" I shouted as I flew down the stairs with the edges of my kimono trailing behind me.

After jumping the last few steps I paused at the landing to make sure my hair was tidy and neat in its usual mid-thigh braid and my kimono was in place before opening the door. A blur pushed past the door before I had even opened it 6 inches and jumped on me, others following soon after, "Aunt Nicky what took you so long?"

I took a moment to right myself and figure out what had happened, who had tackled me, and what I had been asked before chuckling in pure amusement. "Now, now I didn't take that long did I 'pollo?" I asked while being hugged to death by the child. "Couldn't have been more than a minute."

The child, Apollo, blushed in embarrassment before opening his mouth to argue, "Don't lie that was longer tha-"

"Apollo let go of the poor woman and behave yourself at once. Honestly with the way you act you might as well have been raised by wolves."

Apollo let go of me with tears in his eyes as the women chastised him. I looked at her in disapproval before interrupting her. "Honestly woman have I not told you before that if I had a problem with him calling me that I would tell him. There is no need for you to chastise him in front of the whole neighborhood when it bothers no one besides yourself and your companion. As a matter of fact I rather enjoy that nickname. Now Tides, Shadow why don't you two take your siblings to the lounging area while I have some words with your lovely caretakers."

The eldest and tallest of the children, both male, looked up at me and nodded, knowing smirks on their faces. 'Of course they would know what I'm going to yel-er talk, yes talk to those two about. After all they are geniuses. Although maybe it doesn't take one to figure it out.'  
I shook my head to focus my mind before motioning for them to go to the second floors lounging room, the second largest in the house with a perfect view of my most precious garden.

"Come on you guys you heard her." Tides, the eldest, said leading the younger children past me and into the house his sea green eyes glinting in amusement. "Yeah let's go, don't wanna listen to the grown ups talk do ya?" Shadow, the tallest, said pushing the last ones in, his onyx colored eyes showing exasperation at his brothers antics as he smacked Tides upside the head."Moron."

"OW. Not cool Shadow, that one actually hurt." Whined Tides.

I waited until the door shut after a glaring Shadow and pouting Tides, to make sure the children weren't listening before rounding on the two adults. "What is wrong with you two? Do you not see how young those kids are? What is so wrong with them trying to show any affection towards me or even receiving it for that matter cause I'm pretty darn sure they don't get any from you or their parents?" I said in my dangerously soft voice glaring at the woman, Alecto my mind whispered, and the man, Chaos. They stared at me in shock, fear, and was that... yes, yes it was. They stared in horror.

"You best hope the children don't tell their parents you said that wench. Wouldn't want to get in trouble now would we, after all it's not you that is going to be punished." Chaos snarled at me, while Alecto smirked, "I'm sure their screams will be lovely."

"You disgust me, if I were the children's parents I would never have hired you, not even if you were the last possible choice. Those children are just that, children. They should be able to act like the kids they are, and not be terrified of punishment if even a single giggle escapes them. Now you are going to leave. You will not be coming back for the next three weeks. Am I understood?" I said dangerously, my voice never rising.  
They both tried to protest before I gave them another look,"Am I understood?" They shared a nervous look.  
"Fine three weeks, but only three weeks." Alecto said in a resigned sort of way.  
"I knew you would see it my way. Bye bye." I left them standing their in disbelief and later understanding. 'Damn I'm good' I thought smugly. I entered my house and shut the door before they could change their minds.

*Outside*

The two stood there, still facing the door in awed shock before turning to each other. "Do you believe we made the right decision Lord Chaos? She may not be all that she appears, she might hurt the children." Worried Alecto.

Chaos raised his hand to silence her, "She is not at all what she appears to be, but I do believe she will not harm the children. Nor will she allow anyone to harm them."

"How can you be so sure."

"...I just am..."

Please review and tell me if you think this is good or bad...


End file.
